


Proof

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, the humor is the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: “You know… I had actually thought you loved me for a moment there. Pretty silly of me, wasn’t it?”





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> M'Baku/T'Challa tumblr prompt. I regret nothing, lmao

He felt used, honestly. Of  _course_ , T’Challa didn’t love him. The king had  _Nakia_ , so why would he so easily accept a Jabari as a possible suitor. So, yeah, he was hurt, and felt used.

He was ready to go home, by the time the meetings ended. He was even a good quarter of the way back to his tribe, when T’Challa caught up to him, and grabbed his arm.

“M’Baku-”

“Don’t.”

“You don’t- You don’t understand!”

“What is there to understand? She is your  _girlfriend_.” M’Baku stated, and T’Challa winced. It’d been… hard, to hear it from  _W’Kabi_ , instead of T’Challa himself. At least then, M’Baku could have respected the decision of breaking their own courtship, even if it  _had_  been a quiet courting.

(The king, dating a  _Jabari_? M’Baku could almost hear the scandalized headlines now.)

“It… It’s… M’Baku…” The king was speechless, it seemed.

“You know… I had actually thought you loved me for a moment there. Pretty silly of me, wasn’t it?” M’Baku asked, and T’Challa looked hurt.

“I  _do_  love you!” T’Challa said, and M’Baku scoffed.

“Don’t lie to me; you’ve done so enough already. Good day, your majesty.”

“I will prove it!” T’Challa called after him.

A few days later, M’Baku - and his family - was surprised, when T’Challa announced his intent to court  _M’Baku_ , and not Nakia, like his mother had implied several days before.

“When do we get to meet him, Baba?” His six year old daughter asked, and M’Baku winced.

Well, he certainly hoped T’Challa was good with children.


End file.
